


Morning Routine

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, I tagged this mystrade but really it could be anyone, M/M, Morning Routines, Mornings, POV First Person, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simply watching Mycroft get ready in the morning is a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

Mycroft gets out of bed first, but he's not the first awake. I tend to wake when the first light hits our room. I open my eyes to see the soft red hightlights of my lover's hair, playing across his creamy skin. He's usually on his side, facing me, one hand tucked under his chin, the other lost somewhere under the blankets. He gets colder at night than me. 

This is the time he looks most relaxed, the worries of the world off his shoulders. If he's still deep asleep there are sometimes soft snores. I don't mind. I've never heard him talk in his sleep; even in dreams he keeps himself secret. 

Eventually Mycroft's eyes open, bleary, blue, blinking a few times before focusing on me. The hand under the blankets finds mine and squeezes. I lean forward to kiss him gently, just a peck on soft lips. 

He returns the kiss, then rolls away, stretching slowly before throwing the blankets back. Mycroft Holmes is not one for lingering in bed.

But I am. And so I watch as he strips out of his soft pyjamas, folding them and putting them into the cabinet. In just pants he pads into the en suite. The door is left open and I watch him start the shower and step in. His morning shower is never longer than ten minutes.

Stepping back out, I watch as he shaves with practiced ease. (Straight razor, of course), towel wrapped loosely around his waist. He knows I'm watching the last few beads of water running down his skin. The harsh bathroom lights nearly wash out the freckles.

Finishing, he frees the towel and hangs it over the rack. Gloriously naked, he comes back into the bedroom, shaking his head slightly at my sloth. I'm still burrowed in the blankets. I smile and watch him bend over to open drawers. His lean pants, socks and vest go on top of the dresser before he heads for the closet and returns with a suit, waistcoat, shirt and tie.

I watch as pulls on the pants and undershirt, bending to tug on socks, back still to me. He moves to the mirror as he picks up the crisp white button up shirt. Mycroft's face becomes more serious as the buttons close. Putting on his armor, locking away the man that only I see. He straightens his shirt and pulls on the trousers, the barest self-consciousness about his belly as he buttons it. The only bare skin left is his face and hands.

The tie goes on next, perfectly set in the blink of an eye. Mycroft catches my gaze in the mirror for just a moment. The waistcoat goes on next. His hands smooth down his clothes one more time before he perches on the edge of the bed to put on shoes.

Leaving my blankets I come to him and kiss a shoulder, tasting the fine cotton and a hint of his soap. He still smells mostly of his shaving cream. Turning his head, his hand catches my chin and draws me into one more gentle kiss.

"Better get dressed or you'll be late for work." He breaks the comfortable silence and stands, freeing himself of my grasp and pulling on his suit coat. As if by cue his mobile rings and he steps out of the room to take it.

I know that's my signal to get dressed and ready myself. By the time I get downstairs, he'll be gone, only a hot cup of coffee waiting by the door as a reminder of him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
